1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a graphical user interface which makes its easier for an operator to select a bitmap on the graphical user interface, and more particularly when several selectable bitmaps are included in a small area.
2. Discussion of the Background
FIG. 1 shows a representation of a network system which can be used in an office type environment and in which a plurality of personal computers 25, 30 are connected to a network 10. A plurality of printers can also be connected to the network 10. FIG. 1 shows one printer 15 connected to the network 10, although clearly other printers, copiers, facsimiles, multi-function devices, etc. could also be connected to the network 10. A printer can also be connected to just one personal computer, see for example printer 20 connected to personal computer 25 in FIG. 1.
In such a system as shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of operators at the personal computers 25, 30 can provide instructions to print a document at any of the printers connected to the network 10, such as printer 15. The user of personal computer 25 can also instruct a printing operation to the local printer 20 connected just thereto.
In the system shown in FIG. 1, the personal computer 25 includes a printer driver 35. The printer driver 35 provides a control for controlling at least the printer 20. Each personal computer connected to the network 10 may include its own printer driver.
The personal computers 25, 30 control the printing of documents to the printers available thereto through printer drivers, such as the printer driver 35, which are displayed on displays (not shown) of the personal computers 25, 30 by a graphical user interface. A graphical user interface is an interface which appears on the display of a personal computer, such as personal computers 25, 30 in FIG. 1. An operator can control the operations of a printer and the output of documents to a printer through the graphical user interface. For example, when the graphical user interface appears on the display of the personal computer 25, 30, an operator can select a function on the graphical user interface by changing the position of a pointer by, e.g., utilizing a mouse (not shown) and “clicking on” a desired function. Any other manner of selecting an operation on the graphical user interface can also be selected including utilizing a keyboard, etc.
FIG. 2 shows one screen of a graphical user interface utilized by the printer driver 35 of FIG. 1. FIG. 2 shows a screen 50 of a graphical user interface which may appear on a display of a personal computer connected to the network 10, such as personal computer 25 of FIG. 1. The graphical user interface screen 50 of FIG. 2 includes a graphical representation 55 of a printer, which is a bitmap image, representing one of printers 15, 20 of FIG. 1. An indicator 60 is also provided. Indicator 60 may typically be a pointer which can be manipulated by a mouse and which allows an operator to “click on” functions of the graphical representation 55 of the printer. The functions which an operator can “click on” include selectable bitmaps of the graphical representation 55, and other controls on the screen 50.
The graphical user interface screen 50 of FIG. 2 also includes different menus 80 which can be selected by an operator, different control boxes 65 and 75, a combo box 71, and radio buttons 70. The control boxes 65 and 75 are controls which an operator can “click on” by moving the indicator 60 and manipulating the mouse. The control boxes 65 may include controls such as “OK”, “CANCEL”, “HELP”, etc. The control boxes 75 may be boxes to control the display, such as to minimize and maximize the size of the display, etc. The graphical user interface screen 50 of FIG. 2 also includes the radio buttons 70 which an operator can also “click on”. The radio buttons 70 may indicate different printing operations or different elements of the printer to be selected. Text describing what each of the radio buttons 70 represents will be positioned next to the radio buttons 70. This text is not shown in FIG. 2 for clarity. The control buttons 65 and 75 and the menu 80 also will have text indicating their functions, which also have not been shown in FIG. 2 for clarity.
An example of how an operator utilizes the graphical user interface screen 50 of FIG. 2 is now further explained.
The graphical user interface has many menu pages 80 with different controls thereon. In the menu page shown in FIG. 2, which includes the graphical representation 55 of the printer, an operator may, as an example, select an output tray 61 or 62 to which a printed document is to be output. For example, the operator may move the indicator 60 to one of the output trays 61 and 62 by manipulating the mouse, and then “click on” one of the output trays 61 or 62, to thereby select on which output tray a printed document is to be output. Typically, the selected output tray 61 or 62 is then indicated as selected by a different shading, highlighting, etc. on the graphical user interface screen 50.
As a further example, the printer may include a plurality of mailbox or proof trays, shown as elements 631–639 in FIG. 2, formed in a mailbox tray area 63. In the specific example shown in FIG. 2, the printer includes nine mailbox trays 631–639 in the mailbox tray area 63. The operator can select a mailbox tray from the mailbox tray area 63 by again moving the indicator 60 to the appropriate mailbox tray and “clicking on” the selected mailbox tray.
As also shown in FIG. 2, the graphical user interface screen 50 includes the combo box 71. The combo box 71 corresponds to the mailbox tray area 63. More particularly, if an operator clicks on the combo box 71 a drop-down box may then be displayed with items corresponding to the different mailbox or proof trays in the mailbox tray area 63.
However, the graphical user interface as shown in FIG. 2 suffers from a significant drawback in this type of operation.
Printers are becoming more and more complicated and have more and more functions. As a result, a graphical bitmap representation of a printer is becoming more and more complicated, and includes a large number of selectable bitmaps which an operator can select, e.g., “click on”. As a result, it is becoming more and more difficult for an operator to clearly indicate what function he or she is selecting on the graphical user interface. In the example noted above, the printer includes nine mailbox trays 631–639 in the mailbox tray area 63. In this situation, it is difficult for the operator to properly select one of the mailbox trays since the mailbox trays in the mailbox tray area 63 are so closely displayed together.
A further drawback with such a graphical user interface of FIG. 2 is that even after an operator selects one of the mailbox trays 631–639 in the mailbox tray area 63, and the selected mailbox tray is highlighted or shaded, because the different mailbox trays in the mailbox tray area 63 are closely displayed together, it may be difficult for the operator to see the shading or highlighting of the selected mailbox tray to confirm the operators selection.
As devices to be controlled by graphical user interfaces become more and more complex, this situation will arise in several instances in which several functions which can be selected by an operator are closely bunched together, making it more difficult for an operator to select, and confirm a selection of, a desired function.